


Interested

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another oldie written for Kitsunueyujji for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie written for Kitsunueyujji for Fandom Stocking 2012.

Ronon strode out of Dr Weir’s office vibrating with impatience. Two days had passed since John and Teyla had disappeared while on a mission to P2X-449 and despite four SGA teams combing the abandoned settlement on foot and a further four scanning the planet for life signs and their transmitters there had been no sign of the missing pair.

He went in search of Rodney, finding him in the first place he looked. When they weren’t on the planet Rodney spent all of his time in the lab, going through the information he’d downloaded from the database they’d found in the Ancient facility on the planet. The scientist had been distraught, believing he was responsible for triggering the disappearance of the colonel and Athosian leader.

Ronon stared at the man; Rodney was red-eyes from lack of sleep, his hair standing on end from the way he constantly run his hand through it and it was taking all of Ronon’s limited patience not to pull him into his arms and drag him away to his quarters.

When he’d first joined the Atlantis Expedition Ronan hadn’t thought much of the soft and seemingly always complaining scientist. As the weeks wore on his impatience had turned to attraction but he’d been hesitant to make a move, still unsure about Earth customs.

A soft sob from the man before him pulled him out of his thoughts as Rodney dropped to his chair, head in his hands and shoulders stooped in dejection.

Ronon crossed the room quickly, pulling the unresisting man into his arms.

“McKay, don’t. This wasn’t your fault, Sheppard gene triggered the equipment and you know that. We will find them.” He finished softly. “Now come with me, you need to sleep.”

He pulled Rodney to his feet and led him out of the labs to the nearest transporter. Once they arrived at Rodney’s quarters he quickly stripped the exhausted man down to his boxers and t-shirt before kicking off his own boots and pulling Rodney onto the bed with him.

For the first time Rodney suddenly became aware of what was happening and he stared at Ronon in shock.

“You care. You’re really interested in me?” Rodney asked softly in surprise.

“Yeah, I do...I am. You got a problem with that?” Ronan asked quietly.

“No.” Rodney replied with a sleepy smile. “No problem at all.”


End file.
